Teaching What?
by CheshireTheFictionist
Summary: There's always those Four Friends: The Serious One, The Guy Who Can't Decide, The Eccentric, and The Crazy Friend We All Wonder About. Life as a Teacher isn't all what it's cracked up to be, between parties, new principles, and midget humans asking you why you haven't married, it's enough to drive even the most SANE people Crazy! Keep up on Teaching What & STALK ME ON MY HOME PAGE.
1. Hash Tag Pilot, Doe Eyes, The Thong Song

**Chapter 1**

Amy:

I'm on my way to work. I grab my purse and bagel and fly out the house. It's just another day in Madison. I walk to work since I live only a few blocks down. I see Kylie waiting for me by the crosswalk

Kylie:

I've been sitting here for like, two minutes waiting on Amy, she's never this late and that's saying something, my best friend just so happens to be a workaholic and usually she's here five minutes early. She runs up to me with her raisin bagel in hand. That woman is completely predictable. Everyday it's the same pattern. Printed pen-skirt, solid blouse, cardigan, a solid handbag, Mary Jane pumps, and lastly, the bagel. After she leaves the house she meets me at the crosswalks, where we then head to school .As her best friend, I'm inclined to tell her she needs to loosen up, but that would never happen in a hundred years...

Amy:

Kylie is ranting again on how I'm such a robot. Yes, I like things done in a certain way, I know I need to really lighten up... but when duty calls I make sure everything is done flawlessly. I decide to try and change the subject by complimenting her outfit. She's wearing another one of her V-neck dress shirts and slacks again. It's not something I would wear, but this seems to fit Kylie's personality.

Kylie:

I know Amy is just trying to change the subject. She only compliments what I wear when she's trying to avoid certain topics. I know deep down she doesn't really care about what I wear. She is the queen of Preppy. Most people would guess that she is some type of an up-class secretary. I'm not really into that sort of thing... I love looking dolled up, but not everyday to work where I teach a bunch of nose picking kids!

Amy:

Well, we're already here at school. The buses are just now starting to let the kids off. I look over to the teachers parking area and see Johnathan opening the car door for Charlotte to get out. Charlotte. There is only one word to describe this art teacher and that word would be 'eccentric'. Even though we dress similar Charlotte has that something about her. I think it's the messy ginger up-do and the brown doe eyes. It really gives her that wild tiger look. I'm not much of a wild tiger myself, I'm more reserved in the looks department. Brunette hair and green eyes can only get you so far. Anyways, I guess I should be headed in.

Charlotte:

Oi Vey! Just making it to work. This morning has been quite the rush. John and I slept in too late. We had to rush out the door... We didn't even get a chance to eat. I just slipped my skirt, shirt, and cardi on and flew out the door to the car. It's a good thing I keep an extra pair of pumps in Johns car, otherwise I'd have been screwed. John just opened the car door for me, he is so polite! I always tell him I can do it myself, but he insists on opening doors for me. It's actually kind of romantic when I think about it...

Johnathan:

I know I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I've got the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. Charlie is probably the sweetest girl I know. Well, there are a few other sweet people, like Amy. Actually I just seen her and Kylie headed into the office. Charlie and I head up the steps to go in. We were running late, but thankfully we managed to make it on time. Before we left the house I grabbed Charlie's purse. She was rushing out the door and forgot it, again. I'm pretty sure if her head wasn't screwed on, she'd forget that too! What can I say, Charlie is my top priority.

Amy:

After escaping the office to punch in, Kylie and I head to our classrooms. It's really great we teach the same grade. Especially when one of us has to run up to the office for a moment, then one of us can check up on the class while the other is away. I unlock the door and head in. I cleaned the board yesterday so all I have to do is write down today's date and assignments.

A whole day of taping words that start with the letter 'n' to construction paper then having the kids go over addition. Believe it or not, it takes a lot out of you. Twenty four kinder asking to go to the bathroom, asking for help, seeing if they can play on the computers, or asking personal questions, like why I am not married. But that's a teacher's life in a nutshell.

Kylie:

I'm just sitting here at my desk. I'm dreading the moment when that darn bell will ring. I really just feel like winging it today. Maybe have the kids do some coloring and worksheets. Wait. Crap. I don't have anymore crayons. I guess I'll drop by Charlotte's class to see if she has any. On my way I see Eddie Roland walking down the hall. He's the finest gym teacher assistant in this school, he could tap this anytime. Anyways, I really need to stop my drooling and get to Charlie's classroom.

Going into Charlotte's classroom or as she calls it The Art Haven, is like walking into Narnia. Everything is so creative and you're never really sure what to expect. Right now the theme of her room is The Cat In The Hat. She went all out on this one. I spy a life-sized Cat In The Hat, Thing One and Thing Two. She even has a fish bowl with an actual goldfish! It's no wonder she always gets voted teacher of the year. Anyways, she's in her office, so I go in there and ask for some. As usual, the woman has plenty stashed away. Her only request is that I take a sucker on the way out. The woman is seriously way too nice.

Charlotte:

I just unlocked my office and fed my goldfish when Kylie came by. I know this may sound conceited , but I love it when people come into my room and just stand in awe. It makes me feel like I accomplished what I have set out to do. I know a lot of people think I go way over the call of duty, but art is my passion and if I am going to do this, I gotta do it right. Can I get a what-what!? I go ahead and put on my big messy T-shirt for the day. We're going to be painting today, so it's liable to get very messy. I've still got a few minutes before the bell rings, so I walk down the hall to Amy's classroom.

As I walk in, she's writing away on the board. I notice we are both matching today... we both have our cardigans, black pumps, purple pencil skirts and ruffled blouses on. It's so funny how much we are alike, but also how much we are different. We dress exactly the same, but our personalities couldn't be more different. She's pretty reserved when it comes to people and I don't think I've ever actually seen her after school hours. I know Johnathan says she just has this tight schedule she likes to stick to but Jeez... she's pretty uptight and Stand Off-ish. I like to think of myself as Approachable, I never really had a plan for what I wanted to do everyday...

She seems pretty busy, so I decide not to stop her from getting anything done. The bell's about to ring anyways, so I'll just head back to The Art Haven.

As I'm walking in I notice someone is already in my room. Gosh, I hope I'm not being replaced or something for not being in my classroom five minutes before school starts. The figure turns around and...

Amy:

Well, an email went out to all of us this morning that a special guest would be coming to our classrooms. The only problem is, our guest is running a little late. Lo and behold, speak of the devil. I hear heels racing down the halls. Probably our special guest. Well I take that back. It's just Charlotte Miller. She practically falls into my room like she just ran a 5k marathon. I wait for her to catch her breath, and wait, and wait.

Kylie:

I think I just seen Charlotte rush into Amy's room, I guess I'd better check to see what's going... Crap. Wait, who is this guy?

Charlotte:

As soon as I catch my breath I tell Amy everything I know, much to my surprise she seems to already know about our guest. She tells me that the school sent out an email to all the teachers this morning. Just great. Of course I would be the only teacher that would forget to read it. I'm still surprised she knows about our 'guest' so I run back to my classroom, right as the bell has rung. Crowds and crowds of children.

Amy:

After telling Charlotte I know about our guest, the bell decides to ring and a floodgate of little children barge into my room like little tsunamis. I tell my kids to go ahead and get to their seats and that today's assignments would be doubled if they didn't listen... as usual my class quiets down right away. Just in time for our special guest to come in.

**Chapter 2**

Amy:

After sending my kids to lunch, I head to the teacher's lounge, only to find them buzzing with the new gossip of the school. I hear them talking about how fine our new principle is. Well, actually Kylie said that... Charlotte's eyes are still the size of a half-dollar, which I guess isn't really saying much. Her eyes usually stay like that.

I do see her talking with Johnathan about it and he seems pretty surprised too. I'm really starting to wonder if I was the only teacher to get this email. The three musketeers are all sitting down together, so I decide to join them.

Johnathan:

I look up for a split second and see Amy coming to our table, between Kylie rambling on about how hot the new principle is and Charlie still being completely embarrassed about not reading the email, I can at least count on Amy to be calm. She sits down on the other side of me and smiles. It's actually really nice to see her smile every once in a while, so I smile back.

Kylie:

Seriously, Johnathan needs to be careful smiling at a girl like that. I know Amy smiled first, but he has a girlfriend. WHO IS SITTING RIGHT BESIDE HIM! I give him a little kick underneath the table and he stops smiling and looks at me real serious. I just flash him a sugary sweet smile that says "what are you doing man!?'

Charlotte:

I'm just sitting hear and everyone is smiling at each other kinda funny like. The moment really seems awkward, so I decide to break the ice.

Amy:

While Charlotte explains on why she was so surprised this morning about our guest, apparently she and Johnathan woke up late and had to fly out the house. I know Johnathan better than almost anybody and he is never late. I give him a look that says 'You? You were late?' he flashes a look back that says 'Yes.' Suddenly Charlotte joins in on our looks and gives one to Johnathan that could probably be translated as 'Don't you dare tell.'

Kylie:

Okay, so everyone is giving each other looks, I might as well join the party. I flash Charlotte a 'cool your jets' look, then to Johnathan I flash another sugary sweet smile that can loosely be translated as 'you better pay attention your girlfriend.' Lastly I give Amy the look that says 'STOP PRYING INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES!'

Gosh, sometimes I'm the only one here that can keep this crew functioning. I decide to change the subject by telling them about my exciting date I had last night... MEOW, this little kitty slept well last night. I know that everyone's happy that the subject has been changed, and as usual they decide to play Twenty Questions with me. What's he like, does he work out, did he stay the night, what's he do for a living... the whole enchilada.

Amy:

I know everyone at this table wonders how Kylie can date so many guys and still keep a remembrance of what they were like. Her mind is like an SD card with 64 gigabytes. She remembers everything from what color eyes they had, to what shoes they were wearing that night. The woman truly is gifted.

I don't date, so I don't have much to say to her besides the fact I was happy for her.

Charlotte:

This is going to sound really bad, but I would like to think of Kylie as a Freak Of Nature when it comes to men. She's dated more men, than I would ever date in a lifetime. I wonder if she'll ever settle down with someone. Like me and Johnathan! I flash Johnathan a look that says 'I love you' and likewise he flashes one back.

Amy:

Okay, I know they are together and I'm very happy for them, but this is work. They're giving each other the Gaga eyes. I know without a doubt in my mind that if she was a Key-Lime Pie, he would have gobbled her up in a second. All this love talk is starting to make me feel pretty uncomfortable.

Kylie:

And hear we are again in an awkward moment, nobody is really listening any more. Charlotte and Johnathan are giving each other Goo Goo Eyes like we're in middle school or something, and Amy is sitting on the other side of him with 'Forever Alone' written on all over her forehead.

Sometimes lunch seems like the longest part of my day, which is saying something.

Amy:

I guess I'm being a little harsh on Charlotte and Johnathan. They're so happy together, it's times like this when I wish I had someone to share that with, but I always put my brain over body needs. I've got a tight schedule, and it's hard to find someone who would flow right along with it. I guess you could call me hi-maintenance, but I would call it 'standards'. My mother always told me, that in life you have to set standard's and that's exactly what I've done.

Kylie:

Sometimes I feel bad for Amy, she has no one out there to care for her and loneliness will take its toll, eventually. She really needs to get out there... So I decide to do something completely irrational.

Johnathan:

Oh NO. Kylie's got that crazy look in her eyes. This can't be good.

Charlotte:

Crepe. Kylie's forming a ludicrous idea, I can tell. MAYDAY MAYDAY, I'm going overboard!

Amy:

Oh God. Kylie has the look of Insanity written all over her face.

**Chapter 3**

Amy:

Sometimes I wish I could hi-five Kylie in the face, except with a chair! I can't believe I'm going out tonight with the Three Amigos. I have no idea on what to wear... what do you wear to a CLUB? I wouldn't actually know. I rummage through my walk-in closet, hoping to find something! I search on the right side of the closet, where I keep all my dresses. All I can find is my Modcloth Roses Are Red floral print dress. I bend over and grab some red pumps and race out the closet. I'm tempted to grab a cardigan, but Kylie insists that cardigans look like something stolen from the Old Lady department. I go ahead and jump in the shower.

Kylie:

I can't believe it! I have done the impossible! Getting Amy to come to a night club!? Tonight is going to be legendary! I wasn't sure if I could handle Amy all by myself, so I volun-told Charlotte and Johnathan to tag along with us. They reluctantly accepted my gracious offer. Tonight is going to be epic. Now I just gotta figure out what to wear. I mean, a piece of clothing can decide whether you're going to be spending a night with a new-found friend. I decide to sport my classic Kate Spade, Her Little Black Dress. It's not too revealing, but it keeps the mind racing and testosterone flowing sensually.

Charlotte:

I decide to go ahead and jump in the shower. The shower is usually the only place I get to think and contemplate life. After Kylie volunteered Johnathan and I, I was a little worried. Ever since we started dating neither of us has been to a club. It really makes me uncomfortable having Johnathan watch other women dance on a pole. So I've decided I'm going to wear something a little more revealing, so he can keep his eyes on me.

After I'm done showering, I put a towel around my body and one on my head. I head out the bathroom and Johnathan heads in.

Johnathan:

I'm not really sure I'm down with going to a night club. Now that I'm dating Charlie, it just seems like it would be awkward going to the bar. On the other hand, it could be fun. I know Kylie's doing this so she can get Amy out the house, but couldn't we go bowling or to a restaurant for Karaoke Night? After I finish showering I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist. Well, I tried to. These towels were made for petite people, like Charlie. After fooling around with it, it finally stays in place. As I'm walking out the bathroom I can see Charlie's over by the mirror, putting on makeup. She looks into the mirror and smiles at me. I smile back and at the same time the towel around my waist drops. Maybe she won't notice.

Kylie:

After putting my face on, I decide to go ahead and leave to pick Amy up. As I'm heading out the door I look in the mirror and smooth down the flyways in my hair. Straightening my hair took almost FOREVER. My blonde hair seems to work well with my dress, so I'm off and headed out the door.

Amy: I've already put my makeup on, I hope it doesn't look too trashy. I shaped my brows, contoured my face, put on some green eyeshadow and some liquid eyeliner to make my eyes pop.

I've got my hair up in big rollers and I spritz them with the non-aerosol hairspray and let my hair down. Thankfully my hair turns out flawless. I usually curl my hair with a curling iron, so this is a pretty big accomplishment. I hear a knock on the door, which means Kylie's here to pick me up. I open the door and low and behold. When it comes to sensuality, Kylie knows how to amp it up. She'll be really hard to top tonight. She thanks me for not wearing a cardigan, but insists I bring a wrap in case I get cold. Jeez Louise, what's the difference? I grab a "wrap" and head out of my apartment.

Kylie:

I hail a taxi and we both get in. Then Amy starts complaining of the smell, which is a combination of cigarettes, weed, and puke. I guess after a while you stop noticing it. I decide to try and change the subject by asking her if she'd caught back up on Glee. She's caught up to Rocky Horror Story... That was one of my favorite episodes. The sensuality, the costume designs, and DAANNGG was Mr. Shuester fine or WHAT?!

Is it me or is it starting to get really warm up in here?

Anyways, she still seems uncomfortable about going to the club, I really need this girl to loosen up, so I have her take a sip of my Strawberry-Kiwi juice. Okay, so it's not Strawberry-Kiwi, I know this counts as being a horrible friend, but that girl has GOT to lighten up.

Amy:

I have no idea what's in the Strawberry-Kiwi, but GOD KNOWS I'm starting to relax. I grab the bottle from Amy and take another sip. I'm not really sure that was the right choice and I see Kylie looking at me all strange, but the only thing that comes to mind is that little pig off of the Gieco commercial... _Boots and pants and boots and pants and boots and pants..._

Kylie:

So maybe loosening Amy up wasn't the best idea. I mean she swallowed the rest of my Fruity Vod- I mean Strawberry-Kiwi juice. So now for the rest of our ride I get to hear _Boots and Pants _over and over and OVER!

Charlotte: Kylie just text me and said she was about 3 minutes away and that Amy would be ready for the club. I sent back _lol _because there is no way Amy Addison could be ready for this experience. Then again, Kylie _did _set this up, so I'm not really sure what to expect. All I know is that Johnathan and I are both pretty nervous about going into the bar. We haven't even peeked inside. Hopefully my outfit is working, I mean he complimented it earlier, but does he really think I look good in this?

Johnathan:

I have never seen anyone as stunning as Charlie, she is like a completely different person. She looks great! _Sexy _even. My only problem is that the other guys in the bar are gonna hit on her. That electric yellow mini dress doesn't cover very much. Thankfully, I convinced her to bring a jacket, and of course she would choose a leather one. As nervous as I am about that, my mind is still racking about Amy... I'm not sure how she will react around this sort of setting, or how she'll react to seeing that there is indeed a life, after school.

Amy:

We're pulling up and all I know is things are about to get DONE! I spy with my little eye... an ELECTRIC SAFETY HAZARD! Oh wait, that's just Charlotte! Ho. I also spy Johnathan! ERMAGHERD, he is looking so sexy tonight! Gotta get with that one of these days... Kylie is being SUCH a PEEVER right now. She won't sing with me! I'll just sing _The Thong Song _without her... God, there is so many people here! Time to PARTY!


	2. And God Said Let Them Be Doused

**Chapter Four**

Charlotte:

After Amy practically dragged us inside, it turns out the night club hasn't changed one bit . I'm definitely comfortable. I mean, every now and then a drunk pervert slaps my butt and tries to make out with my jacket, but that's sort of the scene here. The music is blaring and Amy is out on the dance floor. If Sober Amy could see Drunk Amy, Sober Amy would have a heart attack. Right now some guys grinding with her and they seem to really be getting into it. Johnathan said he needed to go use the restroom and Kylie and I are being surrounded by her _friends. _

Kylie

While Amy is out there throwing it down with the frat boys, I'm being surrounded by some of my buddies. Erik, my best man at the club, offers us a drink. I'm up for the challenge, but I think Charlotte's a little reluctant. I huddle up with the boys and whisper an _amazing_ plan into their ears. When couples come to bars, they never have fun, but I'm about to change that.

We all order us a round of fruity drinks and take a sip. Charlotte is still over by the wall trying to blend in, but little does she know, that electric mini dress makes her stand out like a bad haircut. She's in the corner and I call my guys over. We casually walk over, but then we start surrounding her leaving her no place to run and no place to hide. On the count of three me and the guys drench her in fruity goodness! Maybe she'll be too drunk to remember this.

Amy

I'm grinding with this guy Greg and I look over and see Charlotte get doused in Kiwi-Strawberry... or is it Strawberry-Kiwi? Either way, I have found my true calling. The dance floor is where I belong. Another guys name Greg comes over and I decide to ditch Greg and move up in the world. I shout out to the fancy lady in black, that I need some more Fruit Juice and she won't bring me one. AUGH, what is wrong with these people!

Johnathan:

I leave for five minutes and when I come back Charlie is drunk and soaked in alcohol. I'm no Einstein, but I'm absolutely positive this has Kylie written all over it. Speaking of which, I don't _see_ Kylie. Which for a moment is great, but then I have a moment of realization. This is _Kylie_ I'm looking for. WHO THE HECK WOULD KNOW WHERE TO LOOK!? I grab a drink and swallow it down real fast. I don't need this type of pressure.

After a while I notice Amy is starting to grind her way over here. I've never seen her look so... hot. Her hair is messed up, makeup smudged, and she's hobbling over here at an incredibly fast paste. I look away, but only to find that Charlie is having the time of her life, hanging with her new _pals_.

I don't know which is worse, my girlfriend being slapped on the butt by other men, or the president of the local celibacy club grinding her drunken way over to me. Right now I really wish knew where Kylie was...

Kylie:

After getting Charlotte drunk, I decided to stop by the ladies room. Three out of the four of us are having the time of our lives. I just need to get Johnathan to loosen up... TO RELEASE THAT MAN CORSET THAT IS HOLDING HIS FREE SPIRIT CAPTIVE! I walk out the bathroom and look out onto the dance floor. As predicted, Charlotte has let her gingerous hair down and is busting some serious moves. Amy, still being passed along seems to be making a beeline for... Johnathan. Oh, no.

I rush over to the bar and grab two drinks and start chatting it up with Johnathan. I convince him to drink by telling him no one likes a Fuddy-Duddy and that seems to do the trick. Which is weird because I thought I might have to ambush him, like I did Charlotte. He asks for another, which is also weird because I didn't take him for a guy who liked to drink. Of course, I didn't think Amy liked to drink either.

Finally everyone's started to loosen up!

Johnathan:

Accepting those drinks from Kylie is going to be something I'll regret, but she was right about me being a Fuddy-Duddy. I'm probably the Fuddiest of the Duddies, so I swallow those drinks like I don't even care. I see Amy is one guy away from coming at me, but I don't really care anymore, at least until I notice Charlie making her way over. Kylie and I swallow another round of drinks, because we both know what's about to go down. Amy comes over first and asks me if I wanted to dance. It's not like she gave me much of a choice because next thing I know, she's all up against me. I know I sound like a bad boyfriend, but I start dancing with her too. Finally Charlie wobbles over and to Kylie and my surprise she just starts dancing with Amy. Now I feel like a real jerk having two women at my side. I must admit though, it's nice to feel like I have all the power.

Kylie:

Johnathan has got two women at his side and I'm pretty sure he's feeling pretty macho about himself. Everyone's dancing and having fun... it's hard to believe that any of us would ever be schoolteachers. Honestly, at this drunken state of mind, I just wanna quit and party hard every night; but I have better sense than that, it's just the alcohol speaking.

I'm thinking _way _too much, so I swallow another drink and join the ranks with Charlotte and Amy...This should prove to be an interesting night!

As I start dancing, that _'I just drank one too many drinks' _thought start whirling around in my brain, but is soon pushed away by the party that's about to explode in my brain... PA PA PA PARTAY! WOO WOO WOO PARTAAAAYYYY!


	3. Happy Hang Over

**Chapter 5**

Johnathan:

I open my eyes. Suddenly, I start to feel sick, but not because of all the alcohol. Well, yes, the alcohol isn't helping; the reason I'm feeling sick is because: THIS ISN'T MY APARTMENT! Not only that, I see Kylie sitting in a rocking chair, DEAD ASLEEP! Next to me is Charlie... okay that's not that bad, BUT WHY IS AMY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF ME!? I then come to the horrible realization that I just slept with two women in one night. God, this is bad, this is REALLY bad. I swear on The Bible that I'll never drink that much again. Thankfully, there is still time to fix this.

I carefully start sliding down so I can escape, but Kylie starts snorting real bad. God, I hope she doesn't wake up... Kylie is an awesome friend, but she's also judgmental. Her catching me like this would be something she'd never let me live down.

To my surprise, she stops snorting and relaxes. I slide out and head for the showers

Kylie:

Augh. Must. Wake. Self. Up!

As I wake up I take a moment and look around the room. I'm a little shocked, but not because I fell asleep in someone's apartment, I do that all the time. I'm shocked because Amy and Charlotte in the same bed. I hear the shower going, that must be Johnathan. _BAM_ I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! He knows I'm a little judgmental and my intuition is telling me he was in bed with both of them. Sorry, Johnathan. Even when I first wake up, I'm always right on cue.

My only real question is, how is Charlotte and Amy going to take this? I know both of them have their heads screwed on real tight, but when they're drunk they probably have no idea what they're capable of. Being the good friend I am, I come up with a Fool Proof idea. I climb on the bed and wedge myself between the two. This will most definitely change the awkwardness. I mean, it will still be awkward, but not as awkward. They know I'm crazy ,so being in an awkward situation with _me_ might lighten the blow.

I'm wedged between and all is going well until Charlotte decides to be a Snuggle Bear. Of _course _she would be a Snuggle Buddy! Johnathan walks out the bathroom and stops dead in his tracks, because he KNOWS I'm doing this for the greater good of our friendship. I mouth to him _You owe me, BIGTIME! _He nods back. THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER NOD!

Charlotte:

Mm... I think I'm going to be sick. I guess I shouldn't have drank so much. Come to think of it, I never _recall _ ever drinking. ..The light is shining in and I pull the covers back over my head. The darkness is calling my name, but my stomach is calling me out. I'm just so lazy I turn onto the other side and puke my brains out beside the bed. In any other situation, I would be _horrified_ if someone did this, but right now I really _don't_ care. I turn back over and slowly realize that this is not Johnathan comforter, and it isn't _my _comforter. I also realize that the person beside me is NOT Johnathan. I lay there for a moment, should I get out the bed and get the heck out of dodge? I'm ready to pounce or at least _attempt_ and the figure turns around and mumbles '_do you feel better now?'_. Slowly but surely, I recognize that voice. My brains just hurting way to much to try and think. I squint my eyes and I'm able to make out blonde hair. It's just Kaylee... Kellie? Whatever her name is. I really don't care at the moment, I'm just wanting to go back to sleep, but not before I answer Kellie(?) back with '_I feel like hell just made a special visit inside my head'_

Amy:

Oh my! Seriously, who told the sun to be extra bright today and why is everything so loud... oh, my head. I am pleading to God for some clouds. I notice someone's in my bed. Wait, WHAT!? Okay, calm yourself... someone is in your bed with you. It's no big deal, I'm to afraid to roll over so I look around the room. There's my houseplant, Johnathan in my rocking chair, and- wait. Rewind. Johnathan is in my rocking chair. Okay... well I guess it's good to know I didn't sleep with him! I'm trying to remember last night and my mind has a million questions like _Did Johnathan watch you sleep with someone?Where is Charlotte and Kylie?_

Okay, I'm going to roll over and figure out what sort of embarrassing situation I have got myself in. I'm turning around and I hear two groans. Great. I'm sleeping with two people now! I roll over into a bed of blonde hair that smells like Vanilla Wafers. I know that smell from anywhere. It's gotta be Kylie. Okay, that's just a little weird, but if I heard to people groaning and so far I've seen only Kylie and Johnathan... Charlotte, the missing piece. I guess us girls just crashed out on the bed last night after we got home. I'm getting restless so I decide to go take a shower. It's funny, I don't remember taking my bra off... but then again, I can't remember anything.

Johnathan:

I see Amy get up and head for the shower, but I'm not about to say anything... I'm just going to do the sensible thing and pretend I'm still knocked out. Believe it or not doing something like this is pretty hard, because I'm a guy. I've already noticed that she is _most definitely _not wearing a bra. It's at times like this, being a committed boyfriend has it's downsides.

After she goes into the bathroom I decide now would be the perfect time to get up and moving. I haven't even checked on Charlie, so I decide go over and kiss her on the forehead. Believe it or not, it's tradition. When one of us wakes up, we just wake the other with a kiss.

Charlotte:

Mm. Johnathan's up. I go to sit up and give him a kiss back, but not before my stomach decides to upchuck. This is probably the worst hangover I've ever had. My stomach feels super queasy, and the smell of his hair is making me nauseous. I try to think of a happy thought, but the only one coming to mind is from about two weeks ago. Just laying in bed with Johnathan watching Titanic, we didn't even make it to the end of the movie...

Kylie:

Oh my gosh, Charlotte's got the worst case of a hangover I've ever heard. I don't know ANYBODY who vomits every twenty minutes. The girl CLEARLY needs a home remedy. I climb out the bed and start heading out the room. As I walk out the room, I finally realize that this is Amy's house. I run to her refrigerator and check for some Tomato Juice. Thankfully, she's got a brand new bottle. I grab four glasses and start filling them up. I don't really need the juice myself, but I've grown accustomed to the taste. I rush back and hand everyone a cup, except for Amy, who is in the shower. Charlotte finally sits all the way up without barfing and sips on the Tomato Juice. I can tell it's helping, but she really just looks like she needs some rest. Her usually overly cheery self, seems to have diminished into tiredness and morbid thoughts.

Amy finally open the bathroom door and walks out, I guess she doesn't really know that we're all awake because she comes out in one of the _teeny tiny _towels. She looks over and I can TELL she's embarrassed! I swear I'm going to start laughing!

Amy:

Oh my God. I think this is worse than ANY dream about people seeing you in your panties. Of course I would have to grab the smallest towel I own and OF COURSE I would forget to grab clean panties and a bra. I see Kylie snickering and Charlotte's eye are the size of half-dollars (which again, really isn't saying much), but I can tell her humongous _doe eyes _are about to pop right out of their sockets.

All of this, well it's bad. Simply put, this is the most embarrassing moment of my life. Sadly, I can tell it's about to get worse; Johnathan starting to wonder what everyone is staring at and right on cue he's turning around. I'm probably the most respected person Johnathan knows and he's about to see me in a skimpy towel?! KILL ME NOW, MY LIFE IS OVER AND I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! He turns around and kind of just stares at me for a moment. Then he shoots me one of those pitiful looks. I'm not sure if he's disappointed in what he saw or if he just really feels bad for me. Either way, I open my closet door and walk inside, then I close it so I can change in peace.


	4. Ugly Pink Sweat Pants ( Pt 1)

**Chapter 6**

Amy:

After I'm done changing, I open the closet door and walk out. I'm back to my usual apparel: a skirt, blouse, and a cardigan. I'm walking out and I'm just starting to realize how foul my bedroom is smelling. Kylie tells me that Charlotte's had a long morning. I can completely understand. I take a look at Charlotte, she looks pretty bad.

Kylie hands me a glass of Tomato Juice, which is great because I still have a headache, all that partying I did last night must have been something! I can't seem to get it out of the back of my mind about Charlotte. Something's up.

Kylie:

Amy's giving Charlotte the look-over. I'm starting to think that Amy isn't buying the hangover and if anyone would know, it's her. Honestly, I still think it is. She had a whole lot of alcohol last night, not as much as Amy, but still. I break the silence and tell Charlotte her hair still looks great, which may or may not have been a lie.

Charlotte:

Okay, I _know _Kylie's lying, but you've got to give her credit for trying to make me feel better... Amy's staring at me. I know that look. It's the _Something's just no right about this _look. When Amy gets deep into thought, you can read her like an open book. She turn's her head a little and just stares for a moment. Next thing I know, her eyes are widening. I know she's figured this out. The only problem is, what is Dr. Amy Addison's diagnosis? For all I know, she's about to put me on my death bed by diagnosing me with cancer... She walks over to Kylie and whispers something in her ear, Kylie grabs Johnathan and they head out the room. Yep, my death bed is calling...

Johnathan:

Since Kylie pulled me out of the room, I'm kind of nervous. I mean, if Amy has to tell Charlie something that might affect _us_,shouldn't I be there with her?

I will never understand how the woman's mind functions. They're all secretive, go to the bathroom in packs, and giggling constantly. Sometimes I wonder if they do it just to freak us guys out, but I highly doubt Amy would do anything to try and freak me out. She's always set herself apart from the other girls. She doesn't gossip or get emotional in public. Kylie has once compared her to a volcano, one day when she's finally held all she can in, she will erupt like Mount Helena. If that day was ever to come, I'm not sure Kylie, Charlie, and I would be able to help her. In fact, I'm positive that _no living being _could help her. As introverted as she is, all hope would be lost.

Just to confirm what I just said, We're all screwed when that day comes. Hasta La Vista!

Kylie:

So Johnathan's having a Diva Moment, I know he thinks he should know everything about his True Love and her personal life, but if Amy is keeping this between her and Charlotte, she's got a good explanation. To be honest, the pieces are starting to fall together. Charlie and Johnathan have been together since forever... long enough to stop using condoms. She's probably got a bun in the oven. Hey, life happens. You have sex, you're liable to get pregnant. Mama always told me, _Man plus woman equals three kids, a fat arse, an ugly pink sweatpants. _Words of wisdom.

I know my Mama sounds like a horrible parent, but she's never been wrong about anything yet. She was a single Mom, worked her derriere off waiting tables, and still provided food for me and my sisters. You have to give her credit, the woman knows her stuff.

Johnathan:

While Kylie is muttering and rolling her eyes at me, I put my head up to the door, I know, this is probably immature, but I think I deserve to know, what's going on. If it affects her, it affects _me_.


	5. Ugly Pink Sweat Pants (Pt 2)

**Chapter 6 Part Two**

Charlotte:

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Amy has insisted upon the possibility of me being pregnant. She asks me numerous questions... I feel like I'm being interrogated. Questions like, _Are you breasts sore? Have you been sexually active? When was your last menstrual cycle?_ I feel like she's speaking to me more as a colleague than as a friend. I'm starting to get frustrated... I need a pregnancy test. Yet she rambles on and on, I'm not sure how much of this I can take, I _need _to know! If I'm pregnant, what does this mean for Johnathan and I? Is he _ready _to be a father, does he even _want _kids, should we get married? This is just too much to take in... I don't think I'm ready for something like this, but if I am pregnant I'm most definitely _not _giving up my baby. I won't do it, for all I know a living creature could be forming inside of me as we speak.

Amy:

I know this is a lot for Charlotte to take in, I mean it's a lot for even _me _to take in. Johnathan and Charlotte both seem so innocent that the very thought of them... Ugh. No. I really need to get _that_ picture out of my head. I know I'm prying into her personal life like a doctor, but it's moments like these... I can't let my emotions show. There is no way I'll let that happen, but the only way to block my emotions is to try and distance myself. I can tell that it's agitating Charlotte, but if I let my guard down, even for a second, all of these emotions will translate into tears.

I decide to finally let Kylie and Johnathan back in the room, and by the looks on their faces, they might have figured this out already. Seriously, what was the point of even having them step out?

Johnathan:

If Charlie's pregnant, this could be a whole new step up from our _current_ relationship, I mean we already live together, but this would mean... marriage. For some reason I've never really liked the thought of being together signed in paper. I mean who came up with _that _idea?

_Guys, I've got a GREAT idea... We unite two people as one, but let the government know, so they can 'okay' it. Then if one of them ever wants to leave, they have to go through the government AGAIN! Guys, it's FOOLPROOF!_

I know a lot of guys, who did well, UNTIL they were married. I'm just not sure I'm ready for something like that, but if I know Charlie as well as I think I do... there is no way in heaven or hell, that she would give up this baby, just because I'm not ready to make this a full-time gig. I _have_ to marry her, we would have gotten around to this eventually, but this is sort of just speeding things up. I feel so ashamed, I should be so happy right now, but all I can think about is a _signed and sealed marriage_. God help me.

Kylie:

Right now, everyone seems frazzled. I excuse myself from this situation, so I can walk down to the drug store and buy Charlotte a pregnancy test. Amy tags along with me, leaving Johnathan and Charlotte time alone, so they can talk. Amy tells me she's never felt so emotional over something, she even says she feels like crying! This is hard for her, she's always blocked out her emotions, but now that all of this is happening, I'm not sure how much longer she'll be able to hold them in. I tell her it's _okay_ to cry,everyone does it at one time or another! I cry a LOT.

You ever have those days where it just all seems hopeless and you sit there and have a really good cry? When I cry it relieves the pressure of all my emotions. God KNOWS Amy needs a crying session. She starts sniffling and I hand her a tissue, from sniffling she upgrades to crying, then from crying to weeping... and so on to the point of bawling. I've never heard nor seen her cry before, but I can indeed say that she can.

Amy:

I really hate crying, but it feels so good. I can't understand why I'm crying like this, I'm not the one having a baby. Why _am_ I crying? I'm happy for Charlotte! Excited even... but the very thought of Johnathan and Charlotte having a baby together is making me so emotional. I've never really gave much thought to having a baby before... all the pain and mess just seems like way too much work. Not only that, but I'm committed to my job One Hundred Percent, there's just not a whole lot of room left for having babies. That or Baby Daddies. I can't even hold up a relationship _now, _the very thought of me and someone else raising a baby makes me laugh.

I guess Kylie's right. Again. It's okay to cry... just do it when you have tissues and a best friend's shoulder to lean on. Be prepared, it gets messy, but then you have a good laugh afterward.

We head into the drug store and search for the pregnancy tests. I have no idea where to look so I just follow Kylie. She seems to know exactly where they're at and grabs three. I'm not one to judge, but I would've at least _pretended _like I didn't know where they were at, but that's Kylie for you. She doesn't really care about what anyone thinks. Love her? Good for you. hate her? Even better! Sometimes I wish I had that attitude, but without all the drama. Speaking of drama, my weekend so far has been _full of it. _We head up to the register, but I stop and grab a Snapple, I'm so thirsty right now... all the crying has drained me. After the cashier rings up our stuff we pay for it and fly out the store. We race to my apartment... well, after I finished my Snapple.


	6. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Chapter 7**

Charlotte:

I'm reading the instructions on this test. I'm like _WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO PEE ON A STICK?! _It's pure genius, but peeing on a stick... well, that's just weird on all levels. So sitting in the bathroom, I do what women long before me have done. I peed on that stick, waited five minutes, and had the cry of the century...

Kylie:

I'm going to be so relieved when Charlotte spills the beans... Amy, Johnathan, and I are waiting outside about to buzz out of our seats! I get so excited I say _I call god-mother!_ Amy shoots me a look, a look that can easily be translated into _Back off bozo! That baby is MINE for the taking! _So she wants to play _that _way... I pass her a look back that says _Oh yeah, do you really think they want the baby's god-mother to be an INTROVERT!? _Okay so maybe that was a little deep. Johnathan finally stands up and says _Has either of you thought of maybe BOTH being god-parents?_

I'm a little taken back, but he has a point. We can both be god-parents... I really never wanted to share that title, but I'm not about to pick a fight with Amy. Mainly because I'll win.

Amy:

Okay, share the title of god-parents... I don't _wanna_ share it, but I know that arguing with Kylie isn't going to work. She'll drag me to her level and beat me with experience. That's just not a chance I'm willing to take... between everything that's been going on, I don't need anymore problems.

Kylie starts getting hungry so she decides to raid my refrigerator for something to eat. After she leaves, I let out a huge sigh. I've been wanting to have a moment alone with Johnathan, but everything has just been flying out of control. I know this must be hard on him, he's devoted to his job, kind of like me... I decide talking to him would be the best thing I could do for him at this point. I've talked to him a thousand times before, but now I'm feel really weird talking to him about his Baby Daddy feelings. Oh well, here we go...

Johnathan:

I know I can always count on Amy to listen, she's really the only person I can talk to. I mean no offense to Charlie or Kylie, but Kylie's sort of judgmental and Charlie, there are just some things you don't talk about with your girlfriend. Amy is a really close friend, I've told her everything, even things that she probably never wanted to her, but she still listened. I tell Amy about my thoughts on Charlie and her maybe-pregnancy. I'm excited, scared, and to be honest a little confused. I don't know what to do with a baby! I was raised an only child, I never knew what it was like to help raise a living creature! As usual, Amy knows exactly what to say. She tells me that every guy feels that way and it's okay to be excited, scared, or confused. She goes on telling me that she too is a little scared about the whole situation and she's not the one having to raise a baby!

She laughs a little at herself, she knows she might have slipped up, saying she was scared and all. Whether she will admit it or not, she is a caring person and has emotions just like the rest of us. Times like this make me glad we are so close.

I grab her hand and thank her, I notice her hands are like icicles... the exact opposite of mine. I warm her hands up by rubbing them with mine, she laughs and says _Cold hands, warm heart! _I think to myself and say _You have no idea..._ She leans over and gives me a hug; every once in a blue moon she gives one out and today must have been the perfect day for it. After all the clubs and hangovers, I need one and she does too. I hug her back.

After our hugging session is over, we get back on track with Charlie, she asks me what I'm going to do if she is in-fact, pregnant. Well I've put a lot of thought into this and I'm not quite sure yet, but I tell her what I thought she would want to hear. I told her I would marry Charlie... she looks surprised and this puzzles me. Isn't that the answer every woman would have wanted to hear? She goes into Deep Thoughts Mode and I'm trying to figure out what I said wrong! Women are complicated sometimes.

Amy:

I know I'm looking like a terrible friend here, but Johnathan's only plan is to marry Charlotte ASAP. I mean, it's great that he's not running away from his problems... but marrying Charlotte right out of the blue? I'm not really a romantic person, but if I put myself in Charlotte's shoes, if you were going to marry me, I would hope it wasn't because you got me pregnant... It's just not romantic, it's almost as if he feels he is _required _to do this. I guess he hasn't thought everything through yet, but perhaps he should not be as straight-forward with Charlotte. Right now, the last thing she needs, is to hear a horrible reason marry someone; Unfortunately, I decide to keep my opinions to myself. There are some things you just got to learn yourself, but then again I don't want him to lose Charlotte, just because I didn't have the guts to speak my mind.

This is _exactly_ why I refrain myself from drama. There's too much thinking involved... should I say this or this? Should I tell Kylie her date is a jerk or that he's very refined? Should I comfort Johnathan or tell him that his Baby Drama is all his fault for sleeping with Charlie!? The drama never ceases and I'm starting to get a headache. I blurt out my opinion to Johnathan. Surprisingly, I feel a whole lot better.

I can tell Johnathan is taken back by my small speech, he sort of favors those cartoons where their mouth's drop all the way down to to the ground. Maybe not saying anything would have been the better choice. But to my surprise, Johnathan thanks me for being honest, even if I was a little brutal.

Tough Love, baby. What can I say, I got a lot of Tough Love to go around...

Johnathan:

I've never heard Amy be so... brutally honest. It's not that I don't like it, in fact I _love_ it! It just surprises me out to know she can be straight-forward like that, knowing a whole new side of her... it's that moment when Darth Vader tells Luke that he's his father. What else don't I know about her? Has she been engaged before or does she collect cookie jars? Seriously, what else do I _not _know!?

As the thoughts are pondering my mind, we hear the bathroom door bust open. Charlie hobbles out with tears running down her cheeks and a smile planted firmly on her face. She says the most wonderful and crazy words in my life... _Johnathan you're going to be a Daddy!_

God help me. God help _Amy_, she's gonna need it whenever we talk.

Oh, Kylie found some food for us to snack on... Yippee. I guess it's a party now.


End file.
